Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être en colère
by Amako-sama
Summary: C'aurait put être une soirée comme les autres où les Avengers serraient sorti boire un verre et rigoler un bon coup. Mais Bruce, oh Bruce est en colère. Et ça n'amène jamais rien de bon.


Les mois et les années avaient passé depuis la bataille de New-York et chacun avait reprit sa route là où il l'avait laissé avant l'épisode "Avengers". Mais certaines choses avaient changé, pourtant. Clint et Natasha résidaient au SHIELD et n'étaient plus envoyé partout dans le monde. Ils étaient là, au cas où, comme on dit. Au cas où il aurait fallut reformer les Avengers.

Steve vivait dans un petit appartement, plus près de la Tour STARK que l'ancien et passait beaucoup de temps à ce que Tony avait surnommé « Le QG des Avengers à la retraite » (c'est-à-dire sa tour). Bruce avait accepté la proposition de Tony et s'était installé chez Tony qui lui avait offert une chambre et un labo de plusieurs étages.

Quand à Thor, il était revenu d'Asgard. Avec Loki. L'histoire n'avait toujours pas été complètement éclaircie mais il paraissait qu'Odin avait fait quelque-chose qui n'avait pas plu à Thor. Le dieu avait alors décidé de revenir sur Midgard en attendant de devoir prendre le trône de son père. Dans très longtemps donc.

C'est ainsi que Loki et Thor s'étaient retrouvé également colocataires de Tony Stark. Parlons-en, de Tony d'ailleurs. Pepper l'avait quitté. D'après elle, elle s'en voulait trop d'avoir raté son appel alors qu'il allait probablement mourir et ne pouvait plus supporter tout le truc autours d'IronMan. Elle était partie, laissant la société à son propriétaire qui ne savait pas quoi en faire et était partie en Écosse.

Tony avait mit longtemps à s'en remettre. Il aimait Pepper, comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne avant. C'était Pepper ou c'était rien. Oui mais voilà. Il avait une entreprise sur les bras qu'il ne voulait surtout pas laisser tomber. Et récemment, un dieu nordique aux yeux émeraudes avait pesé dans la balance. Parce que maintenant, ce n'était plus Tony Stark et Loki Laufeyson, c'était Tony&Loki Stark, merci.

Ils avaient refusé d'appeler ça un mariage et avaient préféré le terme « d'union civique ». Il n'empêche qu'aux yeux de la lois, ils dépendaient l'un de l'autre. Et Loki avait été euphorique d'abandonner ce nom qui lui causait tant de malheur pour un nom avec de telles consonances que celui de Tony. Consonances génie, cynique, playboy. Tout ce que Loki était sans l'avouer. Mais qui se retrouver écrit au marqueur sur son front le lendemain du mariage sous la forme de « Stark&Co. ».

Tout allait pour le mieux donc. Tony et Loki s'aimaient, il flottait également quelque-chose entre Thor et Steve et Natasha et Clint. Restait Bruce. Bruce le taiseux, Bruce qui ne se faisait pas remarquer. Bruce que tout le monde respectait mais que seul Tony appréciait vraiment. Tony et lui étaient vite devenu ce que tout le monde aurait qualifié de meilleurs amis.

Mais c'était autre-chose. C'était quelque-chose qu'on rangeait entre la grande soeur, le psychiatre et la peluche d'enfant. C'était tout et c'était rien à la fois. C'était différent de ce qu'il y avait avec Loki et en même temps similaire. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était... eux.

Et un jour, Tony en avait eu marre de voir Bruce seul. Alors il avait voulu l'emmener sortir, pour qu'il rencontre une jeune femme. Ça c'était vite transformé en sortie collective et tout le monde s'était préparé, direction boîte-de-nuit-du-coin-d'la-rue-là-bas.

Quand ils étaient rentré dans l'établissement et que l'odeur d'alcool, de cigarette et de transpiration leur avait prit la gorge, Bruce sut qu'il devait sortir. Là, maintenant. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était dans la boîte, top chrono. Personne ne l'avait remarqué parce qu'on ne fait pas attention à Bruce Banner. Personne sauf Tony, comme toujours.

Alors il l'avait suivit dehors et jusqu'au pied de la Tour. Et dans le Hall d'entrée au portes vitrées, ils s'étaient assis parterre, sans se rendre compte que les autres les avaient suivis et se tenaient dans un coin sombre, dissimulés par la magie de Loki.

- C'est quoi le soucis Bruce ? avait demandé Tony.

- C'est... ce n'est pas moi ça, Tony.

- Ça quoi ?

- Tu le sais bien. Les boîtes de nuit, les soirées, les mondanités.

- Pourquoi cela ne pourrait-il pas l'être, hum ?

- Parce que je ne le mérite pas. Et parce que je ne le souhaite pas.

- C'est deux problèmes différents. Expliques donc.

- C'est... non Tony. Je ne... peux pas en parler.

- Tu sais tout Bruce. Tu sais des choses que même Loki ne sait pas. Je t'ai tout dis, tout ! L'Afghanistan, Obadiah, Yinsen ! Je t'ai même dis pour... le Mexique. Alors quoi ? Tu ne veux pas me dire ?

- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi Tony. C'est moi qui ne peux pas parler.

- Alors parles quand même. Comment crois-tu que j'ai fais ?

Bruce resta silencieux, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Puis il leva le regard jusqu'au réacteur de Tony. Tony, assit en tailleur en face de lui, le regard interrogateur et peiné. Tony qui lui avait tout dit.

- Betty est morte Tony.

L'ingénieur ne répondit rien. Parce qu'il savait que la phrase n'était pas vraiment finie. Et parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être Betty.

- Betty, c'était ma fiancée. Quand j'étais... tu sais, avant. Elle était une brillante scientifique. C'est ensemble que nous avons créée la bombe gamma. Elle était là, de l'autre côté de la vitre blindée d'un bâtiment. Et moi je suis sorti dehors, sur le champs de lancement de la bombe, pour sauver un adolescent. Lui, il s'en est tiré sans dommages. Moi, j'étais dans le périmètre d'action. Et je suis devenu... enfin, l'Autre est apparu.

Bruce tremblait maintenant. Ses membres crispés étaient agités de faibles soubresauts qui inquiétaient Tony de plus en plus. Il se rapprocha imperceptiblement de son ami pour lui apporter son soutient.

- Et puis il y eu son père, tu le connais, le Général Ross. Il voulait l'Autre. Je me suis enfui. J'ai perdu Betty de vue, pendant cinq ans. Cinq longues années dans les favelas brésiliennes. Mais ils m'ont retrouvé. Et je l'ai revue. Elle m'a aidée, elle s'est opposée à son père. C'est pour ça que tu ne la connais pas. Et nous nous sommes fiancés. Puis je suis parti à Calcutta et elle m'a suivi. Trois jours avant que Natasha ne vienne me chercher, elle s'est fait kidnapper par des mercenaires. J'ai suivie Natasha parce que je n'avais pas le choix, parce que, lâche que je suis, je voulais fuir ce pays qui me l'avait prise.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas cherchée ?

- Des mercenaires Tony. Comme les Dix Anneaux, mais sans but autre que d'être payés. Je n'avais aucune chance de la retrouver, surtout en Inde. Alors je suis venu et on a gagné. Elle est morte il y a deux ans. On a retrouvé son corps il y a une semaine. Et tu sais quoi ?

Bruce devenait hystérique. Ses yeux se révulsaient, ses pupilles se dilataient et ses yeux passaient du marron au vert en un clignotement inquiétant. Tony posa sa main sur son épaule mais Bruce la rejeta en riant nerveusement.

- C'est son père qui a ordonné son exécution. Parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle m'aide à rester caché encore longtemps. Alors que ça aurait été tellement plus simple de me tuer _moi _!

Le scientifique se releva brusquement et se mit à faire les cent pas, alors que Tony se redressait plus calmement, près à intervenir.

- J'ai tout vécu Tony ! J'ai été connu, adulé ! Haï, traqué ! J'ai été un mendiant, Tony ! Et tu voudrais que je reconstruise ma vie ? MAIS QUELLE VIE ?

Bruce saisit le bras de Tony, le visage déformé par la fureur et serra si fort qu'un os se brisa. Alors que la colère pulsait dans son regard, Tony tentait de rester calme et lui sourit, pour lui montrer qu'il lui faisait confiance. À ce moment, Steve sortit de la bulle d'invisibilité créée par Loki et accourut après d'eux.

- Bruce, calmes-toi !

- Et pourquoi ? Ne me donnes pas d'ordres !

- Ne te fâches pas...

- Tu ne te rappelle pas ? Et la voix ce Bruce n'était plus qu'un murmure sifflant. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être en colère.

Soudain, il fut l'Autre. Alors que la transformation prenait habituellement plusieurs secondes, il passa en un instant de Bruce à Hulk. Avec un dernier regard furieux envers Steve, Hulk se tourna vers Tony. Il fit quelques pas qui firent trembler le sol et se posta devant le génie qui n'avait pas bougé, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres.

Hulk baissa les yeux sur le bras de Tony qui devenait bleu et était tordu en un angle étrange. Son visage vacilla une seconde, oscillant entre la culpabilité et la colère. Puis il se pencha en avant, plantant son regard vert dans celui mordoré de l'ingénieur. Hulk souffla un « Merci » rauque que Tony fut le seul à entendre.

Une explosion de gravas et un nuage de poussière plus tard, il n'y avait plus de gros monstre vert dans le Hall.

Un hurlement déchira la nuit. Hulk était lâché.

* * *

Oui, cet O.S. n'a aucun sens, il ne s'y passe rien et vous saviez déjà tout ce que j'ai dis dedans. Mais je viens de revoir The Incredible Hulk et franchement, il en prend plein la gueule. Alors j'avais juste envie d'écrire un petit truc pour rendre hommage à ce personnage dont on ne parle jamais. Et j'ai même réussit à caser de l'IronFrost 8D

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! Et le nouveau chapitre de "Home Network" est paru pour ceux qui n'aurait pas vu.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
